The Pearl turns
by Macora prime
Summary: Jack and Rafe are two young american pilots in the military. Rafe meets and falls in love with an English girl named Rose who's is engaged with a wealthy England man, but on December 7 a tragedy struck that changed everything. Pearl harborXTitanic
1. The discovery

_**(Author message- This is a crossover between James Cameron Titanic and Michael Bays Pearl Harbor, I have no owner ship between the two tragic disaster movies , all rights go to Michael bay and James cameron, PS there will be certain changes, mostly on Pearl Harbor, I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**_

We open on the Island of Hawaii. The ocean currents as the tides clash against the rocky shore. The light of the setting sun makes the the water flying up from hitting the rocks sparkle like diamonds. The tides come in onto the golden sands of the beach. The sun is seen in the far distance setting over two clouds.

Our scenery changes from land to below the shallow waters of Pearl Harbor. As schools of fish swim together in the deep salt water we come to the bottom of Hawaii's shallow waters to find a sunken navy destroyer covered in barnacles and rust, Its canons and guns either pointing up still in tact or destroyed. As we pass a few days, slash of something entering the water above the sinked battle ship, reaviling it to be a yellow submarine. The submarine is seen descending beside sunken navy vessel. One of the men inside peers through the the front round glass window of the subject at the destroyer.

"There it is." he said tuning to . "Ok, take us right."

The subs went to right of the battle ship. The other continued to Descend lower at the left side.

One of the men with brown hair and a light blue work suit inside the ship held a camera to his face as he documented the discovery

"Here she is." He said to the camera."The USS Arizona, sunken by japanese bombers on December 7, 1941 and is the only one out of the rest of her sisters to lie at the bottom of Pearl Harbor.""Its sad to see a great ship in ruin after its long fall from the world above."

The other aboard with the same suit, Red hair and beard as well as glasses just chuckled to what his companion said.

"You are so full of shit, Boss." he commented as Brock turned to him and chuckled as well.

The light outside the sub shine on the damage of a japanese torpedo that slit the front half off.

"Here we are again." he continued. "Over looking the massive explosion that sunk the Arizona, over a couple hundred men were trapped in the destroyer, here they lie in tomb after the devastating attack on Pearl Harbor." Brock then switch his camera off. "Now that that shits out of the way.

The sub stood at the a cracked hole of the destroyer. The other sub came toward the spot of where the massive explosion that sunk the USS Arizona had been.

"Lower it down to spot as yesterday, Bodine." Brock ordered.

"Okay." said Bodine huddling the controls of the sub, lowing it down.

The sub hovered over the bottom, over looking the place where the torpedo hit the ship.

"Are we set to launch?" asked Bodine as he put on the controls to the mini drown.

"We're ready." Brock answered. "Launching dunkin now."

A small android departed from the sub and began to hover into the place where the torpedo had struck.

"Brock we're going in." Bodine said getting excited, wearing a pair of 3D electronic gargles seeing the engine deck of witch the drown was transmitting to it as well as some monitor screen in the sub.

"Keep her steady." responded Brock as the other got ready to control their android. "Okay enter the spot where it was hit."

The Android light reviled it to be in the Engine deck of the ships, large Pipes lined on the sealing and walls and the ships engines with moss and barnacle all over it, and some destroyed from the explosion.

"Here we are!" cheered Brock's companion . "We're in Baby, we're in!"

"Keep it steady Lewis." Ordered Brock.

The drown came to an opened door that lead out of the engine room.

"That way." Ordered Brocks seeing the door way on the monitor and turning to Bodine. "Go that way." Pointing at the door way.

"What ever you say, boss." said Lewis.

The machine went through the door way into a hallway outside the engine room.

"Keep it going." instructed lewis.

The droid kept on through the hallway. The light beamed down to revel half the deck destroyed from the explosion and a good chunk of the roof clasped into a heap.

"Go up." ordered Brock.

"Sensing something, boss?" asked Lewis.

"I wanna see whats up there." ordered Brock.

"Okay, here we go." Said Lewis.

The droid then hovered up through the hole entering into the room where the sailers once slept. The droids light shine through the room to revile bunk beds all were in a row on each side of the room but most of them collapsed from the years of being under water. The light came to one of the collapsed beds. The boards that once held the mattress looked as if something like something was underneath it.

"Stop." said Brock. "Go back, I wanna see whats under there."

"Give me my hands." Said Lewis slipping on the the arm controls to the robot sub.

Two robotic arms spawn from the droid,

"Here we go." Said Brodine as he reached his arms down.

The mini robotic sub copied Brodine as its metal arms reached down taking one of the boards into its two claws.

"Go, go, flip it over, flip it over." Brock said repetitively.

Brodine shoved his arms to his right as the android did the same, turning its itself turned right and moved the bed board to the side and slowly fell on the sea sand floor. As the Machine turned back its light showed a dark green storage box.

"Oh baby, baby, you seeing this?" asked Brodine.

Brock smiled excitedly at the site and grabs for the mike.

"Guys." He said Proudly. "Its pay day."

A few hours later above shore a large russian study boat stands right beside the place where the Arizona rests at the bottom of Pearl Harbor. At the left side of the boat the mini sub is bought up from the salt waters by a Crane. The crew on board stand at the back deck of the ship rejoiced believing they may have found what they have been looking for. A large net that holds the locked box lowers it down to the deck Lewis were more exited about this then every one else.

"Come on say it, who's the man?" asked Lowis looking at Brock as the two walked to the surrounding crowd.

"Your the man, Lowis." answered Brock as Brodine took him by the shoulders and shook him,laughing. The box was now on deck. One of the work men took a saw and began cutting the door. While every else just watched in excitement. After some time of cutting another work mate strapped a chain hook onto the vault door and with on big tug it Broke off opening the box. Brown sand water rushed out like a stream of a river. Brock came up to the vault and reached down to pul out a wet slab of old papers each time. As he reached again in to pull out a wet book of some only set on the deck and reached in again only to pull out more slabs of wet papers. Brock frown having to not have found what he seek.

"Shit." he sighed.

An hour later in the ships laboratory some of the technicians carefully take some of the papers from the the vault and place them into trays of water to safely separate them.

"This is a mess." said Brock standing in the lab with Lewis.

"You can say that boss." responded Lewis. "The same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered."

"Trying to find the heart of the sea in the Arizona,how could a Diamond that expensive be in a battle ship?" asked Brock curiously.

"Beats the hell out of me boss." answered Lewis.

"It could be anywhere in Pearl Harbor." said Brock looking out the labs window over at the navel airbase on the island in the middle of the harbor. "The military has given us three months and our dead lines in a week."

"Brock." said Buell a crew worker handing him a phone. "Its Dave."

"Crap." said Brock as he took the phone from the worker. "Hey Dave." He said into the phone sounding like he was cheered up. "Bad news, it wasn't in the captains vault, but don't worry theres other places it could be."

As Brock continued to talk into the phone he looked over to a monitor that showed one of the technicians using a pencil sized hose spaying the wet sand from below off one of the papers reviling it to be a drawing.

"Hang on a sec, Dave." saiid Brock peering at the screen as the more of the blocking wet sand was removed to show a drawing of a twenty year old women. She was beautiful, The drawing showed her laying on some smooth rocks Naked. A date lied at the bottom of the picture. December 6, 1941.

_(If your wondering why the picture consider it a Pearl Harbo__r version of the drawing.)_

Brock peered at a heart shaped necklace she was wearing. Brock took a picture of the blue hearted diamond necklace he seeks and looked from it to the drawing. He held it to the screen and both looking similar to each other.

"I'll be god dammed." He said realizing the necklace in the drawing was the one in the picture he held in his left hand.

_(I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I look forward to writing more of this story, please comment and review.)_


	2. Rose

"What is it?" asked Lewis trying to get a look.

"Look at this." said Brock moving to the side as Lewis came up and leaned in for look. "Their both the same."

"So what are you getting at, boss?" Lewis asked curiously turning to Brock. "You think one of the solders on board the Arizona drew this picture of his girlfriend?"

"Maybe." said Brock.

"You think the dude had it when the Japs got there?" asked Lewis curiously looking back at the drawing leaning up right.

"Thats a possibility." said Brock. "Or girl in the picture may have lost it here when the Japanese attacked."

"How would she have lost it here in pearl harbor?" asked Lewis turning to look at brock. "Reports said there were no civilians at the site of the attack."

"I'm just saying its a possibility." stated Brock.

"Well its not like you can ask her." stated Lewis. "Shes probably dead by now and even if shes not where do you think she would be?"

Far from the island of Hawaii, deep in the united states. we are taken inside a house filled with shelves of ceramics, figurines and paintings that hung on the walls of the living room deep in the united states where a girl with blond hair, light blue shirt and dark blue jeans holding two plates in her hand walks from the kitchen Colbert toward the table as a small TV plays the CBBN news. The Announcer tells of Brocks expedition search at Pearl Harbor.

**{Treasure hunter Brock lovett, while best known for finding gold from pieces from spain in the the sunken gallcons Caribbean is now using submarine technology to work in shallow waters in Hawaii where the Arizona has sunken on the 1941, during attack on Pearl Harbor.} **

Though as the girl heads a small pomeranian dog follows her barking for her to feed it.

"Will you hold on?" asked the girl. "I'll feed you in a minute."

The girl carefully set the food down and turned her attention to the small dog.

"Come on." she saids walking back to the kitchen as the small fluff dog followed her. Over in the back a very old women with pure white hair, shapeless body with wrinkled skin, wearing a one piece African-print dress and an apron is seen moulding a claw bowl. Putting her old hand on the clay as it spins on a round table, mending it into the shape of a bowl as the reporter on the small television continued to speak.

**{We go live to Brock in the Russian research ship in Hawaii, Brock?} **

The old women hearing this turned to look at the Tv as the interview began.

**{Hey Tina.} He said. {Now as we know, PEARL HARBOR is one of the most DEVASTATING attacks on america, But its one of the most BIGGEST ATTACKS in Mount Everest of ATTACKS.}**

Rose grabbed her cane and walked over to the small TV that sits on her light brown wood calbert.

"What is it?" her grand daughter asked.

"Turn that up dear." She said.

**{I have planed this expedition for three years.} Brock continued. {now and my team continues to search the Arizona.}**

**{Brock what treasure are you hoping to find in a battleship?} the reported asked curiously.**

**{Well Tina.} Said Brock. {I would rather show you then talk about it, I have a feeling we're very close to finding it.}{Today a few of the museum experts have preserved a drawing that has been in the Arizona for seventy years.}**

The camera that filmed Brock during the interview turned showed the tray that held the picture of the picture of the women. The old women's eyes, bright and alive like the ones of a young girls peered the the drawing. She is shocked and amazed for she happened to recognize the picture.

"Oh my god." she said.

"What is it, Grandma?" her grand daughter asked curiously.

"Wheres the phone?" the women asked.

Meanwhile back at Pearl Harbor as the sun was nearly gone and the time of night began. Brock and Lewis prepare to go back under. The crane lowers the mini sub to the water below. Brock watches the sub being lowered to the shallow waters when he is then approached with one of the crew members.

"Brock." the man said . "Theres a satellite call for you."

"Tell them to take a massage." said Brock. "Cant you see we're launching right now, Do you not see the million dollar subs going in the water?"

"Trust me, buddy," the man said. "You wanna take this call."

The two came toward the small table, where the mitsubishi MSAT satellite phone laid.

"You have to speak up, shes really old." the man said handing him the phone from the case as Brock took it from him.

"Hello, Brock Lovett." Brock spoke into the phone.

"Hello mr Lovett." the old women responded. "my name is Rose McCawley."

"Hello miss McCawley." Said Brock. "how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you found the heart of the sea." explained Rose.

Brock turned to the man who gave him the phone.

"Told you wanted to take this call." he said.

"Okay, Rose." answered Brock. "Do you know who the women in the picture is?"

"Yes." answered Rose. "That women in the the picture is me."

Brock was stunned to hear those vary words, could it be true? Could the women he was talking to on the phone be the one who had the necklace?

"You?" Brock asked, in a stunned pitch.

"Yes," Rose answered.

The treasure hunter then thought that, maybe Rose could be his one way ticket to finding the heart of the sea.

"Okay, listen Rose," said Brock, "I'll arrange a helicopter to bring you here, in two days.

"Thank you, mr lovett," Rose said.

"What is it, nana?" Lizzy asked curiously, sitting beside her at the table, as Rose hung up the phone.

"Pack our things dear," she then said.

"Why," Lizzy asked, curiously, "Where are we going?"

"To Pearl Harbor," answered Rose.

(I hope you enjoyed)


	3. Returning to Pearl Harbor

A day later a helicopter flys over the deep blue ocean, toward the island of Hawaii. Rose is seen looking out the window of helicopter transporting her, her grand daughter who sat beside her and her small dog who laid on her lap to the Russian research ship. She looks out over the city from the tall hotels to the small huts below, much had changed since she was last there.

Meanwhile Back on the research vessel. Inside Brocks office.

"Brock you must be kidding me." said Lewis who couldn't even believe the fact he is welcoming someone aboard.

"Lewis." He said as he walked out the door aw. "she said she knows about the the heart of the sea and might possibly know where it is."

"Shes a goddam lier!" lewis protested as Brock walked to left hand of the vessal. "A nutcase like that... Anastasia Babe."

"Their inbound." said Buell, a work mate of brocks treasure hunting crew, pointing up at a approaching helicopter.

The three came to the left hand side of the ship and saw the helicopter approaching the ship. Brock then headed to the front deck to meet his visitor.

"Look." said Lewis as he and Buell followed Brock to the front deck. "She said that shes Rose Dewitt Bukator right, Rose Dewitt Bukator died on the date the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor, If she had lived she would be sixty one."

"Sixty two next month." Said Buell.

"Ok, so shes a very old goddamn lier." said Lewis as the three climbed up the stair case that lead up deck. "Look I did traced her back to her to the 50s, she was an actress in L.A." The three had reached the last step on the stare case to the upperdding deck. "An Actress theirs your first clue, her name was Rose Dawson but then married a military pilot named Rafe MacCawley, they had one kid, one kid and from what I heard her Rafe is dead."

The large helicopter had landed on the landing paid of the bout. Many of the workers helped Rose who at in a wheel chair out of the copter as others un load her luggage, setting large suit cases on the ground and going back to unpack the other begs she has taken with her.

"Doesn't exactly travel light." said Lewis seeing the all the begs.

Brock walked up to as the workmen set the old women down on the deck as her granddaughter followed afterwords

"Miss MacCawley." Brock said over the sound of the copters propeller. "Brock lovett."

The two then shook hands having to Finally meet in person.

"Okay lets get her inside guy!" Brock ordered as the crew workers pushed her wheelchair to the door to inside the ship.

Brock to see Roses granddaughter who hoped out of the helicopter handing on her two feet.

"Hello miss MacCawley." Brock said to Rose granddaughter "Welcome aboard."

The young women then took the two handles of the wheelchair that rose was sitting in. Brock looked back at the door of the helicopter as one of the pilots inside handed him a tank of five gold fish.

Later Rose and her granddaughter settled in their room. Rose set her framed pictures taken in her past on a dresser beside her bed.

"Is your state room okay." asked Brock standing outside the door with Lewis.

"Yes, its very nice." answered Rose. "Have you met my granddaughter, Lizzy?""She takes care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago nana." Lizzy explained.

"So is there anything we can do for you miss MacCawley?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Yes." answered Rose. "I'd like to see my picture."

(please comment and review)


	4. The past

Brock open the door to the laboratory as Lizzy pushed her grandmother who sat in the wheelchair into the room and to the tray that holds the drawing. Rose looked down at the drawing that still lay preserved in a tray of water, her young blue eyes stared down at the naked women laying on the rocks behind the salt waters of the ocean that surrounds the island of Hawaii. Her eyes shut as her memories returned to her. She flashed back fifty one years ago, to when she was laying on the hard but smooth rocks as the tide behind her pulls in and then back out respectively as a young man traces her state on a white blank paper.

"Louie the sixteenth wore a fabulous stone that was called the blue diamond of the crown." explained Brock while Rose still stared down at her drawing. "In 1792 the diamond without a trace, in which Louis lost everything at the same time." Rose then turned to Brock who stood behind her. He pulled the picture of the necklace from the monitor behind him and showed it to the old women. "There rumors about it being carved into a heart shaped... It became known at the heart of the sea."

"It was a dreadful and heavy thing." explained Rose thinking back to the time she wore it. "I only wore one the day before... everything happened."

"Grandma was that really you?" Lizzy asked curiously as her grandmother turned to her.

"Yes dear." Rose answered. "I was a hot number wasn't I?"

"I traced the diamond insurance number." explained Brock. "It goes back to a tycoon named-"

"Nathan Hockley, I should imagine." asked Rose.

"Yeah." answered Brock. "The tycoon of Pittsburgh steel tycoon, It said that his son, Caledon Hockley bought the necklace in france before it got over run by Hitler and the Nazis, He got for his fiancee for their wedding in Hawaii."

"It which it got canceled when the japs showed up and bombed Pearl Harbor." said Lowis.

"If your grandma said who she is." Brock explained to Roses Granddaughter. "She may have had the diamond when Pearl Harbor was attacked.""In which makes her my new friend."

Brock then turned to Rose.

"Rose." He said. "Are you ready to return to Pearl Harbor?"

Rose though for one moment as she looked back at the drawing. She then decided to help Brock find the heart of the sea.

An hour later Brock and lewis shows her the monitors that show the Arizona resting in the shallow waters of the harbor.

"Does any of this refresh your memory?" asked Lowis.

Rose didn't answer, her focus was on the screens that show the battleship that was destroyed by the Japanese bombers. Rose though of that day, she flashed back to the bay of the attack, Japanese planes fly over the row of battleships as torpedoes glide through the shallow waters and it the battle ships causing massive explosions and hearing the fire of guns from both sides and the remembering the streets filled with men who have been shot and ones who's skin were burned from the explosions from the torpedoes. Hearing there cries of pain.

Rose couldn't take anymore at the cries began to echo through her mine and beginning to remember all that had happen on that terrible year.

"Grandma?" asked Lizzy concerned about her. "Come on, I'm taking to get some rest."

"No!" cried Rose.

Rose then walked back to her wheelchair and slowly sat back down. Lewis then handed Brock a recorder.

"Rose." he said as he turned it on and set in on a counter beside Rose. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Rose took a deep breath.

"Its been fifty years." She began.

"Just try to remember what you can." said Brock.

"Do you want to hear this mr lovett or not?" asked Rose.

Brock didn't answer but simple grinned.

"Go ahead Rose." he said.

"Its been fifty years." she said again. "I still remember the day I step foot on the docks of New York..."

**(I hope you enjoy, please review and comment.) **


	5. Arrival in New York

(Pearl Harbor belongs to Michael bay and Titanic Belongs to James cameron, I hope you enjoy this chapter)

We flash back to January 1 1941 the city of New York, women who were dressed in dresses and men who wore suits, crowd the side walks around the city buildings

that reach to the high sky. Packards one eighties, Taxis drive through out the streets of the city. A cruise ship from England sails toward the city. Standing on the port deck of the vessel a young women who looked the same as the young women in the drawing wearing a white dress with thin purple lines, and a white hat as he looks out over the city. "Me and my family have traveled to New York to escape the war." Rose illustrated. "But that was not the only reason we came to the United States."

"Rose!"

A man with dark brown hair in a grey suit and a top brown hat approached the young women.

"New york city." He said as he set his hand on her shoulder. "Extraordinary, isn't it?"

"I don't see what your talking about mr, Cal." said Rose.

Rose walked away from Cal as the young women's mother a thirty year old women with the same hair as her daughter in dark green dress and a dark green hat with a black feather on its left side approached from behind him.

"Your daughter is hard to empress, Ruth." He said to her.

A few hours later the cruise arrives at the docks. Passenger walk down the gang ways onto the docks. Several men carry the Roses, Cals and Ruth luggage down to an awaiting car.

"I should put great faith in you, sir." Said Cal giving one of the men a few hundred bucks.

"Yes sir." said the men as he stuffed the money in his pocket. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir."

"Yes there is." said Spicer a man in a grey suit, the man servant of Rose but to Cal the Lovejoy. "Right this way."

As Spicer lead the man to get the rest of the belongings of Cal, Rose stood at Cals side as he turned to her.

"Shall we." he said putting out his arm as Rose

**"For every one this was a great wedding on the way."** explained Rose as we see her younger self walk down the gang way with Cal in which her mother followed after. "**But to me, it was a prison, I felt like I Left England in chains.""I was a proper young women, but on the inside I was screaming."**

The three had reached the vehicle that would take them to a hotel for a week stay. Cal help open the car door as Rose and her mother climbed in and after the two settled in Cal climbed into the car aswell.

Far from the large city of New york, out to a military base on long island, High above the sky Military planes fly over the lands below. The planes wheels slowly eject from beneath the planes as they land on the the black tar run way. The planes wheel hit the ground as they slow down and turn left toward the hangers where the commander waited for them. He stood by one of the hangers and watched as the pilots pull back the glass covers and exit out of there planes.

"Thats good flying boys. he commented as he came up to the pilots as they came up to him. "Wheres McCawley and Dawson?"

Two planes still take flight in the sky as one flies over the coast.

"Okay Rafe." Said one of the pilots flying toward the base. "Lets show these guys how to play Chicken."

"I hear you loud and clear Jack." Rafe responded flying toward the base.

One of the two aircraft is seen passing over one of the buildings as the commander and Pilots attention is turned to its arriving.

"What the hell?" asked the commander seeing the military flyer.

The two were faced to faced with each other and were closing fast.

"Okay which way are you going?" asked Jack.

"Uh,Uh Left no Right." Rafe tried to answer staring ahead at the approaching plane piloted by his friend.

"Okay left?" asked Jack.

"Uh right."answered Rafe.

"Well is right like we're going left or right like we're right?!" asked Jack curious at the direction to take to avoid crashing into each other.

"Well now I'm confused!" Answered Rafe. "Hurry up and make up your mind!"

Time became shorter and shorter by the minute as the planes got closer and closer.

"RIGHT, WE'RE GOING RIGHT! cried Rafe.

"Okay, Here we GO!" Warned Jack as he turned his plane diagonal.

Rafe quickly did the same as turned left and the two fighter jets flew right past each other as the wind gathered blew onto the one below. The Instructor just glance as the wind blew off his hat while the others just cheered in excitement.

Jack and Rafe both laughed in the Success of their trick.

"Those were some smooth Assess." one of the witnessing pilots commented.

"What was that Privite?" The instructor asked sternly.

"Nothing Sir." he reacted.

"Good." the commander said. "Cause let me tell you, those two farm boys are grounded."

"Yes sir." the Pilot responded to the command. "A unacceptable use of military Aircraft, sir."

The instructor just stared at him then spoke up.

"Get my hat." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the pilot responded as he ran back to the hanger to get the commanders hat.

The commander then turned to the others.

"Get those two into Doolittle's office." he ordered.

A few hours later Rafe and Jack were then standing in the office the office of Colonel James Doolittle, taking the consequence of what they had done. James was staring out the window of his office and then turned to the two

"After two years of training and you two think a forty five thousand dollar airplane is there for both of your amusements?" He asked sternly.

"No sir."Responded Rafe. "Just trying to keep our edges."

"I see." Said James coming up to the two. "And when you two did that outside loop last week what did you think that was honing you skills?""Thats wasn't training you both were doing that was a stunt." James stood at the side of Rafe. "I find it to be reckless and irresponsible."

"Sir." said Rafe turning to look at him. "How cou-"

He then saw James trophies standing on shelves at the corner of the office and began to have an idea that could save his and Jacks career.

"How could that be when you famous for being the fist one to have done it?" he asked.

"Don't get cute with me son." responded Doolittle.

"No sir, I wasn't being disrespectful." said Rafe. "But... Well it is reckless and irresponsible if your trying to be a show off but me and Jack did it to inspire the men sir in the way you inspired us, sir."

"The french call it an armage sir." explained Jack.

"A what?" asked Doolittle having to misunderstood what the young pilot had said

Jack out of all the pilots was the youngest, he'd been traveling at the age of fifteen after the death of his parents and later joined the military with Rafe when he was eighteen.

"An ermage, sir." Jack said again.

"Thats Bullshit Dawson!" Doolittle yelled making his dog who laid beside his desk twitch his ear. "But its, vary vary good Bullshit."

"Thank you sir," both the pilots said.

"Don't think that this excuses what you two did." James stated taking a seat behind his desk. "One more stunt and consider it your last flight. "Your dismissed Dawson."

"Yes sir." Said Jack saluting to the Colonial before walking out of his office.

"McCawley, take a seat." said James. "Theres something we have to talk about."

Rafe pulled out one of the chars at the front of the desk and took a seat as James pulled out an envelop.

"The Eagle squad in Europe has accepted you into their ranks." explained Doolittle handing him the message inside. "you leave in about a week if you wanna go."

"Thats great to hear, sir." said Rafe satisfied with the news.

"Of course I have to ask you to stay." Said Doolittle.

"Sir?" asked Rafe curious as to why James wants him to reconsider.

James got up and took a news paper from behind and tossed it onto the desk. It said Germany forces advancing through Europe.

"Hitlers been dragging Europe into war and Paris was said to have fallen to him." Explained DoolIttle. "Sooner or later we're going to be in this war wether we like it or not and I need all my best pilots.""But Cherchills needs all the help he can get."

"Meager?" asked Rafe. "What would you do?"

"If It was me." said James turning to the window looking at the base ouside. "I'd go."

Deeper into the evening Jack now dressed in a dark green uniform with a thin square shaped black strap waited on a deck of a bunker as the other pilots walk out of the bunker in their uniform for a evening in the New York. Jack sketched the a few of the other pilots who leaned against a few of the trucks in his book. Rafe finally came out dress as well for the special Occasion.

"Hey." said Jack as he closed his sketch book and turned to his friend. "What took ya so long."

"Jack we got to talk about something." He said.

"Okay." said Jack. "What is it?"

"Well..." said Rafe taking a deep breath. "Doolittle said I've been assigned into joining the eagle squad in Eroupe."

Jack was speechless for the shortest time, he couldn't believe what his friend just said.

"He come on guys." said The other walking out of the bunker all dressed in there uniforms toward the dark green buses. "We got nurses waiting."

"How could you do this?" asked Jack.

"Doolittle assigned me." explained Rafe. "He help me sort it all out."

"Well, guess what." Jack said. "Its bad enough you didn't let me know about this, But its not training over there its war, where the losers die and the ones who did survive turn into broken wrecks like my father."

"I under stand that, Jack." said Rafe. "But I feel like its my duty to go."

"Hey, hey, hey." said Jack. "I wear the same uniform as you so don't breach to me about duty.""Like if troubles comes around I'm ready for it, but why go looking for it?"

"Jack come on." said Rafe. "I'm about to be twenty five and they're going to have me teaching lops and barrel roles, I don't want to be a flight instructor, I wanna be a combat fighter."

"You just don't get it do you." asked Jack.

"Hey come on! said one of the pilots leaning on the passenger side door of the dark green military bus. "Nurses can't dance by themselves!"

"Lets go." said Rafe as he walked toward the truck as Jack sighed and followed his friend to the trucks.

(I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment and review.)


	6. Night out part 1

Back in the city, Cal, Ruth, Rose and some of their maids had settled into the hotels empire room. The walls of the sitting room were dark brown hard wood. a faux fire place with a mirror above it at the right hand wall of the room with two flower pots and a clock in between the two. Inside the next room there were silk couches and two carved oak throne chairs that sat against the walls.

Employees are seen bringing in their luggage into the room.

Rose and a maid were looking at some finger painted paintings she had brought along on the trip.

"Is it this one?" the maid asked holding up one of paintings.

"No." answered Rose searching through. "It had a lot of faces on it."

"Not those mud painting." said Cal standing in the door way of one of the bedrooms. "They were a waste of money."

"You wrong, Cal." said Rose still looking at the portrait but then setting it down "Their fascinating like a dream... theres a truth without logic, what was his name again?"

"Picasso." one of the maids answered.

"Ah." she said finding the painting she was looking for, pulling it out of the painter carrier. "This is the one."

"Do you want all them out?" asked the maid.

"Yes." answered Rose walking up to the brown hard wood wall, putting the picture up against the wall. "This room could use some colour."

Rose then set the painting down as it leaned against the wall.

"Here." she said picking up a smaller one, lets hang this in the bedroom.

She and the young maid then walked into the bedroom just as Cal then walked into the sitting room.

"He'll never live up to the amount to anything." explained Cal taking a sip of whiskey from a bar glass. "Trust me, at least they were cheap."

Meanwhile in one of the rooms below Rafe, Jack, and the others prepare for a night in the city. Rafe pulled up his tie around his neck.

"Hows this?" he asked Jack who sat in a chair next to him as he looks up at him.

"Fine, it looks fine." He answered.

"Hey am I going bald back here?" Asked one of the men looking into a mirror, combing back his hair. "Man, I am one good looking son of a bitch, don't you ever doubt that."

"Thats exactly the concept you gotta work on tonight." said another as he pulled out a small jar of clover oil from his bag and showed it to his pals. "Guys, you take a drop of clover oil under your eyes, you get your nurse alone and say, baby, their training me for war, and I'm not sure whats going to happen to me. If i die tomorrow, I wanna know that we lived all we could tonight."

Jack and Rafe just smirked.

"Yeah." Rafe said. "You guys do what you want but leave us out of it, Anthony."

"Aw come on, guys." said Billy as the guys then laughed.

Meanwhile down in the lobby a few navy nurses arriving after a long day on a train enter the hotel.

"If the call of duty means seeing a hundred and thirty men in their underwear everyday, we are here to serve." said a young women with blond hair that was updo with bangs and pompadours. She was wearing a black dress with a red flower on the left side.

The other five girls just laughed at what she had said.

"I can't believe it." another women with brown hair, light brown dress said carrying her bags. "A night in New York City, its going to be great."

The six walked toward the elevators just as the doors of one of them opened to reveal Rose and her mother. Ruth had walked out as the five nurses walked in. Rose turned and looked at them as they passed by. She thought of what life would have been if she was like them.

Late that night in the dinning hall, it was filled with people sitting around tables as waiters dressed in white suits and black bow ties come around with trays of food and drinks. Rose is seen sitting at a table with Ruth, Cal and a few others who socialized with one another.

"I saw my life as if had already been lived it."Rose explained seeing her sitting at the table silent then the darkest night. "Endless parades of parties and collations, yachts and pollo matches, it was all the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was in a precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who even cared."

Rose thinking of about then came to the point she couldn't take it anymore. Rose then got up from her spot and ran to the door.

"Rose?" Ruth said as she and the others saw her leaving. "Rose!"

But Rose didn't even look back.

The young women is seen running out the lobby doors and down the side walks ahead trying to get as far away from the hotel as she could.

Meanwhile we come to a line up at a night club, where we see Rafe, Jack and the others lining up to get in. Just then Rose past by them as Rafe and Jack spotted the girl running ahead. Rafe then decided to follow as he steps out of line.

"Hey Rafe." said Rad. "where are ya going?"

"I'll be back." he said as ran after the young women.

{Hope you enjoyed please comment and review.}


	7. Night out part 2

Rose kept on running till she crossed the street where the dock was on the other side. Many cars stopped honking their horns at her as she ran across the street. The young women once on the other side zipped down the stair case onto the wooden dock floor. She stopped right at the edge of the docks. Rose step onto close to the edge, as three pols holding a chain across, Rose then walked up slowly and looked down below at the deep ocean water, wanting to just fall into the ocean water and drown, to just escape this nightmare. Rose then climbed over the chains that stood in her turn putting her right foot on the other side before draping her left over. The young women took one step down on the second chain and then turned to face the ocean water. Her heart raced at the fact of drowning but she wasn't going to let stop her from doing this. She shut hers eyes getting ready to let go.

"Don't do it."

Roses eyes flashed open as she looked back to see a strange man in a navy Uniform.

"Stay back." she warned. "Don't come any closers."

Ma'am please." said Rafe offering his hand to help get back onto the deck."Take my hand, I'm a officer of the U.S government, I'll help you."

"No." she said. "Go away, I'll jump!"

Rafe pulled back his hand as he walked up closer to her.

"No you won't." he said.

Rose then turn to Rafe with a stern look.

"What do you mean no I won't?" asked Rose. "Don't tell me what I will or will not do."

"Well you would have done so already." answered Rafe.

"Your distracting me." said Rose. "Go away."

"I can't." said Rafe. "I'm involved now, You jump off and I'll have to come in after you, although it won't be a pleasant swim in water that cold."

"How cold?" asked Rose curiously.

"Well..." said Rafe. "About as cold as the winters in Tennessee, I remember when me and my friend Jack were Ice fishing on a lake, ice fishing is where you-"

"I know what Ice fishing is." Said Rose sternly.

"Oh, sorry." said Rafe. "Well anyway, Jack fell through some thin ice and into the water and I tried to help him get out but he pulled me in with him, and let me tell you, that water felt like a thousand knives just stabs you all over, We were able to get out but all I could think about was the pain I got from falling in, which is why, I ain't looking foward in jumping in after you."

Rose began to rethink her decision of jumping into the water below, to face the pain Rafe had described.

"So?" asked Rafe. "Whats it going to be?"

Rafe offered his hand again and this time Rose took it and grabbed onto his hand as she turned. to climb up.

"Okay." said Rafe. "Be careful, I got you."

Rose took one step up but her high heal shoes caught on her dress and she slipped with a scream nearly falling in.

"Don't worry!" said Rafe holding on to her. "I won't let go."

Rafe pulled Rose over the chain Railing and back onto the deck.

Rose looked up at the man who had just saved her.

"You okay?" Rafe asked holding the young women in his arms.

"I'm fine." she answered. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Rafe answered.

Rafe and Rose are then seen sitting on the stare case of the docks talking.

**{That was the very night I met Rafe, he was a handsome young man, but a little arrogant.}**

"So what are you solder?" Rose asked curious of the dark green military Uniform he wore.

"Ah no." answered Rafe. "I'm a Pilot."

"Oh." said Rose.

"Yeah." said Rafe. "Me and Jack are the best there is, I'm mean we're really great pilots."

"And if you have a fault which you may not have, its modesty." said Rose.

"No." explained Rafe. "If I had a fault, its a candor."

Rose then thought of that Cal and her mother may be looking for her.

"Look." said Rose as she got back up. "It was nice meeting you, mr MacCawley but I really should be going."

"Oh, uh, should I escort you back?" Rafe offered.

"No, no." answered Rose. "I can find my way."

As Rose walked up the wooden stairs, Rafe thought of an idea.

"Hey wait." He said as he got up quickly got up and turn to her as she turned and looked down at him.

"Have you ever seen a cruise up close?" He asked.

"Yes." answered Rose.

"Well, what about a large one?" Asked Rafe.


	8. Rafe and Rose

Rafe ran up the stare case toward the street and puts his right arm into the air to an approaching yellow and black Plymouth Taxi cab.

"Taxi!" He called out as the car pulled up by the side walk where the Rafe and Rose stood. Rose opened the door for Rose as he put out his hand. Rose took it as she got into the taxi and sat at the left side of the car before Rafe climbed in an settled in himself.

"Where to?" the Driver asked Rafe.

"New York harbor." answered Rafe.

Back at the hotel lobby, Cal and Spicer look for Rose. Spicer approached Cal who stood near the elevators.

"Did you find her?" Cal asked.

"No." answered Spicer. "I checked the whole hotel."

"What about outside?" Cal asked curiously. "She could be out on the streets."

"I'll see to it at once." said Spicer.

As Spicer headed for the lobby doors that lead to the dark night outside. Cal side and leaned against the walls in between the elevators as he then sighed hoping that Rose is safe.

A few hours of driving the taxi pulled up at the side walk near the harbor. Rafe and Rose, opened the side door on the right side of the run into a bout harbor.

"Are you going to be a bad influence?" Rose asked as they went into the harbor tour gates as Rafe, carrying a beg, ducked under the cain where the closed sign hung as once one the other side of the gate he lifted it up for Rose.

"Well yeah." answered Rafe as Rose walked through, ducking under the chain. "Lets see if we can commandeer this vessel." The two ran down the deck toward a police boat.

"After all." said Rafe as he untied a rope that held a police boat near the deck. "I am a officer of the U,S government."

"Not for long you won't be." said Rose.

Rafe then climbed into the boat and then assisted Rose down.

"You alright." he asked once in the boat.

"I'm fine, thank you." answered Rose.

Rafe then sat down as Rose sat down after him. The Pilot then started up the engine and drove the boat away from the dock and toward a cruse ship, blue painted at the bottom and white at the top, with the name Queen Mary on the right side of the ship, with Lights lined on the side, that sat near the docks.

"Do you like it?" Rafe asked curiously.

"Its Okay," said Rose looking up at the cruise ship. "Its not as big as the Moratania,"

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't find you a better vessel," said Rafe as he began to laugh.

Rafe pulled the bout next to a scaffold witch stood at the side of the ship, lights and lanterns hung from the rope above, Rafe climbed onto the scaffold as he turned and helped Rose get on.

"Easy does it, now." He said helping Rose up.

"Your out of your mind," said Rose,

One Rose was safely on, the young pilot then turned to the leaver behind him.

"lets see here," said Rafe as he then pulled the lever back.

The Scaffold began to rise up from the water below.

"I'm sorry, but this is how far I can get ya," said Rafe.

"No, no, its fine," said Rose. "Acutely its better."

Rafe pushed the lever back up, stoping the Scaffold. Rafe reached into the beg and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two clear glass cups.

"I always dreamed of taking a cruse ship like this," said Rose.

"Would you like that?" asked Rafe.

"Me all dressed up, walk into the saloon, no ones talking about war... or wedding."

"Wedding?" asked Rafe, as he unwrapped the top of the bottle.

"Yes," explained Rose, "I'm to be married in three months,"

Rose then showed Rafe her ring around her finger.

"Wow," said Rafe seeing the thing for himself. "I have to say, who ever your marrying, he must be a lucky man to have someone like you."

Rose blushed a bit from what Rafe had said.

"You are just so-"

All of a sudden the cork from the wine bottle shot out and hit Rafe right in the nose making Rose gasp.

"That cork just got away from me," said Rafe as he pored it into the wine glasses, while dealing withthe pain of getting hit in the nose.

"Ah!" he moaned as he set the bottle down and put his hands to his nose.

Rose giggled a bit from the site.

"Ah... I'm sorry," said Rafe, "God, it hurts, it hurts."

"Here lie down," said Rose as the young pilot lied down on her lap. Rose then took a chuck of snow from off one of the crates and put it on his nose.

"Ah, its cold," he said,

"Just hold still," said Rose,

As Rose held it to his nose, The young pilot looked up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Your so beautiful it hurts." said Rafe.

"Its your nose that hurts." said Rose smiling.

"I thinks its my heart," said Rafe.

The two the kissed, beginning to fall in love.

{And then I kissed him.} Rose explained.


	9. The heart of the Sea

Rafe and Rose are then seen driving the boat back to the dock and pulled up right where they had found the police boat had been, Rafe climbed onto the wooden deck as he turned and help Rose back onto the deck.

"Thank you," said Rose.

"Your welcome," said Rafe kneeling down, and tide the rope back onto the small, metal moorings, nailed to the deck.

Rose then thought back that Cal may be looking for her and if he saw her with Rafe.

"Rafe, I really enjoyed the tonight but, I think I should be going back," Rose explained.

"Okay," said Rafe as he got back up, "I'll escort you back."

"That won't be nessary," said a voice Making Rafe turn and see a man in a grey suit holding a silver, colt pistol and aiming it for him.

"Spicer," said Rose as a shiver ran down her back.

"I shall escort both of you to the hotel," he explained.

Rafe puts his hands in the air as spicer pushed him along as Rose followed.

A few hours later, outside the hotel lobby, a few of Cals Man are seen putting hand cuffs on Rafes Wrists as Cal, angered to find an.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Cal asked in a yelling voice Rafe who stood before him, Rafe didn't answer nor look at the man, "Look at me you filth!"

"Cal, please," said Rose, stepping in to defend Rafe, "It was all an accident."

"An Accident?" ,Cal asked curious as to what she meant.

"It was," explained Rose, "You see, I was out on a walk and I, um, Walked into a gang of who tried to have their way with me, but Rafe came to my rescue."

"Is that right?" Spicer smirked.

Cal then turned back to Rafe.

"Is that true?" ,Cal asked.

Rafe first looked at Rose who only gave him a look that said to go with what she had said.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Well then the mans a hero," said one of his servents, "Well done."

"Thanks you," said Rafe as the men unlocked the handcuffs and took them off Rafs wrists.

"You must be cold," said Cal, setting his hands on Roses shoulders, "lets get you up stares."

"Um, shall we give the man something?" asked .

"A twenty should do it," said Cal as he turned to give but was stopped when Rose spoke up.

"Is that what your going to give the man who saved your fiancee?" Rose asked, felling that wasn't a nessasary way.

"Well, uh," said Cal, trying to thing of a way to reward Rafe, "I've got it."

Cal then walked back to Rafe.

"We would like you to have dinner with us, tomorrow evening," the rich offered.

"Thats sound good, I would like to," answered Rafe, "would you mine if I bring a friend?"

"Most certainly," said Cal as he then walked away and escorted Rose back to the empire room, while his men followed after. Rafe sighed heavily after what had just happened.

{But meeting Rafe, wasn't the only thing that had happened to me that night.}

A few hours later, Rose was sitting in her room, brushing her red hair. The door behind her then open as to reveal Cal.

"I know that you've been melancholy," he said as he came in holding a large jewel case, "But I don't pretend to not know."

Cal came by Rose side holding the case, ready to open it and show her what lies inside.

"I was going to give this to you this next week at our engagement," Cal explained, "But tonight, I thinks its a will make a great reminder for the feelings I have for you."

Cal then opened the the case to reveal a blue, heart shaped, Diamond necklace, making Rose eyes widen at the beauty of the necklace.

"Cal," she said in stunned surprising expression, "its, its so..."

Cal took the necklace out of its case.

"Its a real Diamond Rose," Cal explained, "They called it the Le coeur de la Mer."

"The heart of the Ocean," Rose said, knowing what the word Cal had said.

"Right, my love," he said, "Lewis the sixteenth once wore this, and now you."

Cal then put the necklace around Roses Neck, looking straight into the mirror.

"There is nothing I couldn't get for you," He explained, "Nothing I'd deny you, if you deny me, Open your heart to me Rose."

**{I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and review.} **


	10. Now and then

The next day, on the patio outside the empire room, Rose is seen looking out over the view of the city, the sun was high in the light blue sky above, not one cloud was in site, when she was then approached by Rafe and Jack who held his sketching book at his sid.

"Rafe," she said going up to the two, "so glade you could make it."

"Hello Rose," he said as Jack then stepped in

"Hey," Said Jack putting out his hand to shake hers, "Jack Dawson."

"Hello, mr Dawson," said Rose as she took ahold and shook his.

"So your Rose I take it," said Dawson having to be told by Rafe last night when he came back after getting accused by Cal.

"Yes, I am," said Rose.

"Sure is a nice day were having," said Jack looking out seeing that the sky was clear.

"Yes it is," said Rose as the three began the walk along the outside patio, continuing to talk to one another.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Rose asked curious of what had happened between the two.

"Ever since we were kids," explained Rafe, "We grew up together in Tennessee, on a farm, We played in a Airplane we made, pretend that we were battling German bandits."

"Rafe, once got us in trouble," said Jack, "This one time we were watching his dad land this, plane he owned, After he left we went into the plane and Rafe turned the switch that turned the plane engine on, we went for one hell of a ride."

"That was the first time we ever flew," explained Rafe.

"At least you didn't get hit by may dad," added Jack remembering being beaten by his father, when he was drunk.

"But I saved you from him," added Rafe, "slammed a board on the bastard."

Jack then thought back to what he said, he remembered that day, His father dragging him back to their farm, even beating him, slapping Jack across the face, Rafe then came and beat the man with a wood board, calling him a german.

"Well," Jack continued, "when I was eighteen my parents died, and I didn't have any brothers and sisters, so me and Rafe lead on out of there and join the military, haven't been back since."

"So Rose," said Rafe, "We've been down this deck, talked about the weather and me and Jacks past, but thats not the reason you wanted to talk to us about, is it?"

Rose then sighed.

"Mr, MacCawley," she said looking up at Rafe.

"Rafe," he said wanting her to call him that.

"Rafe," she corrected herself, "I wanted to thank you, not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"Your welcome," he said.

"I know what you two might be thinking," said Rose knowing that the two know her secret, "poor little rich girl, what dose she know about misery?"

"No, no, I don't," said Jack walking to the side, putting his arm on the edge railing, "I'm thinking what could have happened if she had no way out."

"Well I..." said Rose trying to gather the words to describe what she had been going through.

"Well what?" asked Rafe as he sat on a chair that was right next to Jack.

"It was like everything," said Rose, as she walk up to the railing, "Like my whole life, and all the people in it, all of it was plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it."

Rose then showed Jack the ring that Cal had given to her.

"Holy shit," said Jack, holding it up with his hand, amazed at the site of the ring, "Rafe, have you seen this thing?"

"Yeah, I have," answered Rafe.

"You would have gone straight to the bottom." complemented Jack.

"We're getting married in Hawaii," Rose explained further more, "five hundred indentations have gone out."

"So you feel like your on a train that you can't get off," suggested Rafe.

"Yes, exactly," said Rose, relating to what Rafe had just stated.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked curiosly.

Rose turned to Jack in a gasping expression,

"I beg your pardon?" she asked sternly.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked again.

"You shouldn't be asking me this," she responded.

"Well its a simple question, do you love the guy or not?" Jack asked again, hoping this time she would tell him.

Rose, thought for one moment, she didn't want to answer the question, and so looked for a way to change the subject, she then saw Jacks sketch book.

"Whats that?" she asked asked curiously, pointing at the book Jack held at his side.

"My Sketch book," answered Jack.

"May I see it?" asked Rose, curious to see what is inside.

"Sure," said Jack, handing her the book, Rose took it and opened it up to Jacks drawings.

"Are you an artist?" Rose asked, seeing his drawings, "These are, vary good."

"Jack sketches for a hobby," explained Rafe as he got back on his feet and walked up to the two.

Rose looked through the drawings of women, children and parents. She came across a drawing of a girl laying naked on a bed.

"This one you must like," Said Rose, "you used her many times,"

"She was a nurse in the military," said Jack, "Isn't that right, Rafe."

"Yeah thats right," answered Rafe, Remembering what had happened that day.

"The reason I drew her so much is because she had such beautiful hands," explained Jack.

'You must of had a love affair with her," complemented Rose.

"No, no, Not me," Jack explained, "But Rafe on the other hand."

Rafe looking away in annoyance of Jack.

"Rafe once hit on that women because she passed him," explained Jack, "he ended up getting a needle through his ass and having a shot he had before and passed out."

Rose chuckled at what Jack had said, as she continued looking through the sketch book.

"Jack you have a gift," she complemented.

"Thanks," he said.

"But you should see him when he flys," Rafe added, "One of the best."

"Is that true, Jack?" ,Rose asked, curiously.

"Yeah," answered Jack, pritty much."

Just then, Ruth and two other women were walking down the patio deck and saw the three.

"Rose?," she asked as Rose looked up from her drawings to her mother.

"Mother," she said, handing the book back to Jack and standing up to face her, "May I introduce Rafe MacCawley, and Jack Dawson."

"Hello, miss," Said Rafe.

"Hello, mr MacCawley," she said in a stern voice.

{The others seemed to be curious of the man who saved my life, but my mother saw Rafe and Jack as two insects, dangerous insects, ones that needed to be crushed, and soon.}

One of the employees of the hotel then approached.

"misses, Lunch is being served," he said.

After the employee of the hotel gav the message and walked away, Rose then turned to her mother.

"Shall we go and dress mother?" she asked.

"Indeed," she answered as the two walked back to the room, Rose looked behind at Jack and Rafe.

"See you at Dinner you two," she said before looking back ahead. After Rose and the other ladies were out of site, Rafe turned to Jack.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Jack didn't answer but simply walked back the way they had came in.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.)


	11. Dining in the Saloon

Rafe and Jack are seen walking through two opened doors of the dinning saloon on the main floor of he hotel, it was filled with people, some guests to Cals wedding all dressed in suits and dresses, all sitting at round tables, chatting, being surved by waiters, who brought them food, with men in white suits playing violins, while one was playing a piano. Rafe looked all around, in hopes of seeing Rose. Jack then tapped his shoulder, Rafe turned to him as Jack pointed to the doorway. Rafe looks to the doorway and sees Cal and Ruth walking in, and soon after he then sees Rose in a dark red dress, Rafe was stunned by the girls beauty, the two then are seen walking toward each other, they then came face to face.

"Hello Rose," he said, taking her left hand and kissed it.

"Hello Rafe," she said back to him.

Rafe then held out his arm, like a gentlemen taking a women dancing, Rose to a hold of his arm. The three then walked toward Ruth and Cal. "Darling," said Rose as they turned to see them, "You remember Mr, MacCawley."

"Mr, MacCawley," said Cal, "Nice of you to join us."

"It was no problem," said Rafe.

Cal then saw Jack standing at Rafes side.

"I see you brought a guest," said Cal.

"This is Jack," said Rafe, introducing his friend.

"Jack Dawson," Said Jack, putting his hand out.

Cal took a hold and shock his hand.

"Hello, mr, Dawson," said Cal.

The rich tycoon then held his arm out for Ruth as she took it and the two walked toward a table, as Rafe, Rose and Jack followed them.

They came to the table, where some of Cals guests sitting at the same table, Cal pulled out a seat for Ruth, she then sat down before he sat down himself. Rafe did as Cal had did, and pulled a seat for Rose, the young women took her seat and Rafe and Jack sat down among them.

"Every body, this is Rafe MacCawley and Jack Dawson," Cal Introduced the two Pilots to the others, "they'll be joining us for dinner, Mr MaCawley has been a huge help to my Fiancée."

Rafe raised his hand up and have only his two fingers up flung them right, letting them know that he was Rafe.

{Jack and Rafe must had been nervous about sitting at a table with people of wealth, but they didn't falter.}

"So Rose said that you two are pilots," Ruth brought up.

"Ah, Yes, yes we are," Rafe explained, "We're pilots of the U,S navy."

Cal then chuckled a bit,

"And here I thought we left England to get away from the war," he then said.

"Speaking of war," said Gracie, a friend of Cal, who was once a Colonel in his past time, "is it true that America still hasn't joined the war, even after France had fallen to that barbaric Hitler."

"I'm afraid not," answered Jack, "But there are some american pilots that had joined the eagle squad."

"Are all Americans pilots eager to get themselves killed?" asked Cal.

"Not anxious to die, just anxious to matter," explained Rafe as just then the waiters came around, setting some soupçon on their plates.

"Would you like some Cavion, sir," the waiter asked Jack.

"No thanks," he answered, "never did like it, anyway I'd rather enjoy the time we have left till we end up joining the war, life's a gift, I don't intend to waist it."

"That is a great saying Jack," complemented Gracie as he took his glass and raised it to the air, "Here, here."

"Here, here," everyone else said back, raising their glasses aswell.

"So where do you two live?" Ruth asked, as she then took a sip from her glass of Champaign.

"Well me and Rafe are staying in the city for a week, on sunday the navy is shipping us to the airbase at Pearl Harbor," explained Jack.

"Pearl Harbor, I heard of that place," said Gracie.

"So it seems we're all taking the same trip," said Cal, referring to going to Hawaii for the wedding.

"So it seems," said Rafe, taking a drink from his glass.

"Mr, Dawson here, is a great artist," said Rose, changing the subject to Jack, "He was kind enough to show me some of his work."

"Artist, really?" Cal asked, acting intrigued that a pilots an artist.

"Yes," answered Jack.

"Rose and I differ, when it comes to the definition of fine art," explained Cal, remembering a few days ago, when they had checked in, "No offence to you."

Jack just shock his head no, taking no offence to that remark.

"Jack draws pretty much anything, one saw him draw one of the planes at the airbase," explained Rafe, "One of the best I've seen."

Hours had past, talking and discussing thing that had happened and laughing, till Gracie finally stood up from where he stood, Rose then whispered to Rafe and Jack.

"They're retreating into a puff of smoke and congratulate each other of being masters of the universe," Rose explained, as the two pilots listened.

"Gentlemen," said Gracie, "Shall you join me for a brandy,"

"Why yes," answered Cal, as he and a few other gentlemen stood up.

"Ah, care to join us, mr, MacCawley?" Gracie asked looking to Rafe.

"No, I should be going," said Rafe, "I have to meet up with some friends."

"Mr, Dawson, how bout you?" Gracie asked turning to Jack, "You don't want to sit down here with the woman, do you?"

"I should be going, too," Jack answered.

Cal then moved to the back of Roses seat.

"Shall I escort you back to the room," he asked Rose, as she turned to look at him.

"No, I'll stay here," she answered.

Rafe and Jack then got up from there seats, as Cal approaches Rafe.

"It was nice of you to come, mr MacCawley," he said as the the two shock hands, after Cal followed the other men, as Rafe approached Rose.

"You two are leaving?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah," answered Rafe, "Me and Jack have to meet up with the other pilots, we're going out with the nurses," Rafe then put his hand out with a folded yellow piece of paper, Rose took his hand and Rafe kissed it, "Thanks for having us."

Rafe then let go as Rose then noticed the yellow paper and quickly hid it, as she watch Rafe and Jack walked out the two doors of the saloon. Rose then took the piece of folded paper and unfolded it to revile a message

"Meet me outside the hotel lobby."

{Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.}


	12. breaking the news

The elevator of the hotel, bar doors are open by a employee, as we then see Rose walking out, she sees Jack and Rafe waiting by the main doors for her. Rose walked up to the the two pilots, as the two turn to her.

"So want to go to a real party?" Jack asked curiously.

A few hours later, we are then seen in a night club, it was filled with young men, dressed in fancy suits and women, in their fancy dresses, sitting, talking and laughing, while some are dancing together to the swinging music the band was playing with their, trumpets, double bass, and saxophones. Rafe, Rose and Jack were sitting around the table, talking and laughing, yet Jack jus sat at the left hand of the table, quieter then the dark night itself. Anthony and Sandra, one of the nurses, is seen at the bar desk, where he takes a cocktail glass from the tray of a passing waiter, he takes one sip and sets it down on the covert, before he turns Sandra, who was enjoying the music,

"When we get in this war, and something happens to me," Anthony explained, as Sandra turned to him, the anxious pilot then took her hand, holding it like a man who was going kiss the top of a woman's hand, "you have no idea how good it makes me feel to know someone as sweet and beautiful as you will be there to nurse me back to health."

Anthony then tried to kiss her hand, but Sandra sipped her hand back before he could.

"Good," She said, "but, we're not in the war yet."

"Okay that was bad line," Anthony admitted.

Rad, Billy and Dan, were sitting at another round table, while Billy was smocking a cigar, Rad was seeing two other nurses dancing to the bands music, laughing. Rad then got up and walked toward the the two wanting to introduce himself, hoping to get lucky.

"Hi," he said, as the the stopped and looked to him, "I'm Rad, Rad STTTTTT, strange."

Betty, one of the two nurses dancing, giggled a bit.

"Your acting strange?" Betty asked.

"She's all yours solder," said the other nurse, as Betty turned to her, as she just smiled and walked away.

"No, its Winkle," Rad corrected, making Betty laughed.

"So do you always talk like this?" Betty asked.

"No, only when I'm..." Rad explained as his creaking sound had happened.

"Nervous?" Betty asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Rad answered.

Betty just laughed again.

Meanwhile Rafe, still sitting at the previous table, then gets up and turns to Rose, who looks up at him.

"Come on," he said, putting his hand out to her.

Rose was not sure about the idea dancing the way these people were, she was never tout to dance like this.

"Rafe I... I'm not sure about this," said Rose, feeling nervous about this.

"Don't worry," Rafe reassured her, "I'll show you."

Rose then took his hand as he pulled her up. the two , the pilot wrapped his arm around the girls waste, as he took hold of her left hand. The two then began to jutterberging along with the others, who was on the dancing floor, Rose laughed, enjoying this dancing.

After a while, the music began to end, and beginning a slow, romantic music, as we see Jack still sitting at table with Sandra, who had then took a seat beside him.

"Hi," she then said.

"Hi," said Jack.

Rose peered over at Jack, while she and Rafe continued to dance.

"Jack looks shy around the girls," Rose said to Rafe, as he looked back at Jack.

'He's not shy," Rafe explained, knowing everything about his long time friend, "He's just unsure of himself, his old man let him down allot, he expected him to be what he wanted."

"Oh," she said, knowing what that was like, becoming what her mother wanted.

"Yeah," said Rafe, "get jack in a plane, he sure of himself, e's like my brother, my right hand, I always had his back through those times."

"I'd say he was lucky to have you," Rose complemented, facing each other as if they were going to kiss each other.

Rafe then thought back at being accepted to go to fight in England, he never told Rose about it, and with the thought of her thinking that they were both going to Hawaii, but once there he wouldn't be there, but the battlefields of Europe, he had to tell her.

"Rose," he then said.

"What?" she responded, curiously.

"Come with me," he said, leading her to the entrance, Rafe and Rose then were outside of the night club. Rafe then faced Rose,

"I have something to tell you," he explained.

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously.

Rose then noticed that he was struggling to say a word, she began to see couldn't be good.

"I gotta go away," he explained, "I'm going to England, fly with the eagle squad."

Rose was shocked by those words that Rafe had spoke.

"This is obserd," Rose said, "Your in the U,S army, how could they order you to go?"

"I volunteered to do this," Rafe explained.

"You volunteered for the most dangerous place you could go?" Rose asked, can't believe that he would volunteered for this.

"Rose, all I ever wanted was to serve my country," Rafe explained, "thats why I became a pilot, to protect my country, to protect you." Rose was stunned, for here stood a man who wants to fight to protect her, it was more then what Cal ever could buy her.

"I love you," he said.

Roses felt so strange, here was a man he knew for two days, and yet strangely enough, She loved him too. Rafe then hugged Rose, and said in a whispering voice

"I'll be back, I promise."

**{Thats all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.}**


	13. Goodbye Rafe

After countless hours of partying at night club, Rafe, Rose, Jack and the others are seen walking back to the hotel. They enter through the front lobby's doors, as the other pilots head back to the room with the nurses, Rafe is seen escorting Rose to her back to her family's room.

"Thank you, Rafe," she said, turning to face him, "I had a great time."

"I'm glad you did," said Rafe, showing a smile on his face, enjoying the time he had with her, but frowning that it might be the last time he may see her.

As the two were just about to walk into the elevator, when Rafe all of a sudden stops, Rose looks back at him.

"Whats wrong?" she ask.

"I can't do this, I can't leave," Rafe explained, referring to what he had told her earlier, "I mean I can, I want to but I just don't want to be like anyone else, I don't want you to have anything about tonight you'll regret, I mean its been one of the greatest nights of my life, and I don't want to ruin it for either of us."

"Rafe," said Rose, "You couldn't in any way ruin this night, if I had one more night to live, I would want to spend it with you."

"See thats what I wanna come home to," Rafe explained, wanting the same.

"But Rafe," said Rose, thinking of being engaged to Cal, "I..."

"Rose, I know that your marring Cal, but is that what you really want?" asked Rafe, "Do you really love Cal."

Rose was speechless, from what Rafe asked, she didn't love Cal at all, and she didn't want any of what was happening.

"Look,' said Rafe, "will you come see me off at the train station?"

"Sure," said Rose, agree to come tomorrow.

With that Rose walked into the elevator and turned to look at Rafe, who watched as the elevator took her up, to her room, and was out of site.

Later that night, Rose sits in front of the mirror, thinking of the situation she was in, she has two men, each with a love for her, but one who has shown that he was really cared about her, one that may not be a rich England man, but a brave solder, willing to fight for her.

Rose looked in the mirror at the heart of the sea, Cal had given to her, she had two choices before her, of the man she loves, yet being with Rafe has revealed being in a life of freedom, getting out of the world she was in.

The next day in the New York train station, Rafe and Jack are seen walking into the building, carrying his begs. The two are seen walking down the hall, Jack sees that Rafe is looking all around, as if he was expecting someone to show up.

"You looking for someone?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Rafe, "I asked Rose to come, I hope she's here or at least coming."

"Hey," said Jack, as the two turned to face each other, "Be sure to come back for all three of us."

"I will," said Rafe.

One of the train conductors called out, "All aboard, track fifty seven!"

Rafe put his hate over his head.

"If I don't make it back, I want you to tell her, okay?" Rafe asked, putting his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"I promise," he answered.

The two friends hugged, maybe for the last time, to them, they were more then friends, they were brothers.

Rafe then picked up his begs.

"Goodbye Jack," said Rafe,

"Goodbye Rafe," Jack said back, as Rafe headed for the train, "good hunting."

Meanwhile at the entrance of the train station, Rose is seen running in, she stopped at the front desk, and asked one on the workers as to where track fifty seven, and if the train has left, The worker told her it was leaving soon, and the track was down the hall. Rose quickly hurried to the tracks, to get to Rafe.

The pilot is seen walking down beside the train, when he is then stopped by a familiar voice.

"Rafe!"

Rafe looked back at Rose, who was running up to him.

"Rose," he said, as the young women stopped in front of him, "I knew you come."

"I wanted to wish you goodbye," said Rose.

"I know," said Rafe, "I'm glad that you came, Here."

Rafe put out his hand, to reveal a folded napkin in the shape of a bird.

"Its beautiful," Rose complemented, seeing the bird. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Rafe, "I promise I'll back for you."

Rafe moved a stand of hair over behind her left ear, the two then kissed each other, and after words Rafe turned and prepared to board the train, he first turned back to Rose who looked back at him, he would always remember her. Rafe then Border the train. Rose watched as the train began to move and drive down the tracks.

**(I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter, things are going to get serious, anyway, please comment and review.)**


	14. Joining the war

Far to the Canadian coast line, and after a long train trip, Rafe is seen walking along the dock along with other solders, who were being transported by a navel transport who's course consisted of going through the North Atlantic. While boarding, walking up the Gang way, Rafe thought of Rose and Jack, and about the choice he had made, as much as he wanted to do this, he wanted to make this work, find a way to come back for them.

But little did he know that he wasn't the only one, back in the states, at the train station, Rose, Cal and Ruth, are boarding a train taking them west toward the coast, Rose, sitting in a private train cart, looks out the window, thinking of Rafe, she then holds up the folded bird that Rafe had given her, hoping that he would come back safe.

A few weeks later, Rafe had arrived at the british air base, the young Pilot, holding his luggage, stands behind a gate, he stares at the other side, over the field of men working and repairing their planes, preparing the next battle against the Nazis. Rafe pushes the gate out of the way, and walked in, and toward two british commanders who look to damages to a aircraft, used in a previous battle.

"This is a mess," one of the commanders said.

"Rafe MacCawley, reporting for duty, sir," Rafe said, saluting the two british commander, as the two turn to the young american pilot.

"On loan from colonial Doolittle, is it?" the air commander asked.

"Thats me, sir," Rafe said.

"Good on you, then, Rafe MacCawley," The commander said, "Come, we'll get you settle into your quarters, and introduce you to the equipment you'll be flying."

The Air commander showed Rafe the way to his plane.

"You guys are patching up bullet holes right on the run way?" Rafe asked looking all around as they walked by, "Guess we should skip the house keeping and get right to fixing the planes."

"With Hitlers forces on the move, we have to be ready for them," the commander explained, "are all yanks as anxious as you to get themselves killed?"

"Not anxious to die, sir, just anxious to matter," Rafe explained

"I see" said the commander, as they continued on.

The two came to a plane that had bullet holes, smashed glass of the canopy.

"This is yours," the commander said.

Rafe dropped his bags and walked up the foot stool for a closer look, the glass remaining on the canopy was splatted with blood.

"What happened to the last guy in this plane?" Rafe asked curiously.

"Good lad, didn't die till he landed, and shut down his engines," The commander explained, Rafe turned back to the plane, "Welcome to the war, MacCawley."

Far back to the states, to the White House, sitting behind his large desk, was President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, sitting in his wheel chair, when a man in a black suit comes into his office.

"Mr, President, Admiral Husband and the others have arrived, they are waiting for you in the next room," the man informed the president.

"Thank you, Mr Anderson," Roosevelt said back to the man.

As Anderson left, Roosevelt's dark skin butler, took hold of his wheelchair, pulling him back from his desk and pushed him to the room of where the presidents guests wait.

They arrived at the room, where several men sat at along the table.

"Mr President," one of them said as they all stood up from their spot.

"Please be seated, gentlemen," Roosevelt said as every one sat down, as Roosevelt then explained, "I'm afraid that I am in a bad mood, Churchill has asked me what I will ask you, how long will america pretend that the world is not at war, hitler is already advancing throughout Europe."

"We'll sending the Brits more oil and food shipments, mr president," One of the advisors explained.

"Thats not what they really need," Roosevelt explained, "What they really need are tanks, bullets, bombs and men to fight, but our own people think that Hitler and his Nazi thugs, are Europe's problem, but even with that we have to do more, send more of the brits more of our ships and anti-aircraft weaponry."

"But sir what about the Japanese?" asked another, asking about a another threat, the Japanese conquest in the Pacific.

"We don't have a choice, we are continuing our peace proposals to Japan," Roosevelt said, "But in the mean time, we must deal with the threat in Europe."

Yet far to Japan, the land of the rising sun, a meeting of Japanese commanders were taking place, while children play with their kami Tobis (Kites) on the hill nearby.

"Ware is invalid," said Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, in his native language, "And to hide the fact leads to death, our Pacific conquest is threaten by the americans, if we are to have any hopes of continuing we must deal with this threat, for our empire and our people, theres only one way,a sudden strike."

"You see us capable of such a blow, Admiral," one of the commanders asked.

Isoroku looks over to the hill, at the chidren playing with their kites, running, while their kites glide above them, from this, he has an idea of what to do.

He turns back to the commanders, and speaks,

"We shall annihilate their pacific fleet, in one single blow... at Pearl Harbor."

**{I hope you enjoyed, I mean for the Japanese to speak their language but i couldn't so, my apologies, anyway I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and Review]**


	15. Rafe's letter

Far to the Islands of Hawaii, a ferry boat sails, carrying a few passengers and cars, through Pearl Harbor. Passing by all the destroyers, and ships, as planes fly over the Harbor. The nurses are seen on board the ferry, waving and smiling to the sailors, who were all whistling at them along with the other female passengers and also waving to them. Rose is seen, standing at the starboard side, over looking the entire Harbor.

"So this is the Harbor they say cannot be attacked." said Ruth, as she and Cal approached looking to Cal.

"They say that its too shallow for any torpedo attack, even for Hitlers planes." Cal explained. "Did you know that there is ove a hundred ships in this Harbor."

"Really?" asked Ruth.

"Yes." said Cal. "Over a thousand sailors on board each one, too, but that is of no matter, we have a great view from our mansion, its very exquisite."

Cal then turns Rose, who was staring out at the harbor.

"Dose that sound good sweet pea?" He asked his soon to be wife.

Rose didn't take any mind to what he said, she only thought about Rafe, hoping that he would come back, alive and safe.

"Rose?" Cal asked, snapping Rose out of her thoughts. "Are you alright, you dozed off there."

"I'm alright." she answered, hiding that fact that she was thinking of another man.

Meanwhile to the airbase, Jack and the other Pilots had arrived at the air base. Jack looked out seeing lined up planes, troops doing laps in a group, while others were fixing up planes. The group of pilots walked into the base and headed toward a hanger, where two pilots and a guy in a green mechanic suit were fixing up a plane, a man in a Hawaii shirt, working on a surf board.

"Hey guys, check out these new recruits." One of them said seeing the eight new pilots.

The three others looked and saw the new guys as they say. As the pilots approched, the four stood before them.

"Hi." greeted Jack, as he set down his down his luggage.

"Aloha." The man in the green suit greeted, giving the new pilots a salut.

"You all Pilots?" asked Jack, curiously.

"We are." one of them said. "George Welch."

The pilot handed out his hand offering a shake.

"Jack Dawson." said Jack, shaking his hand.

"I'm Taylor." the other said, as he shook his hand. "Its nice to meet you."

"You too." said Jack, feeling welcomed from the pilots.

Meanwhile, not too far from the Harbor, Cal, Ruth and Rose were settling in to Cals summer home, which was a large white mansion, three floors to be exact with a beach view behind it. Mades and servants inside all walking around, sorting everything out, while Rose explore the large house.

She is seen in the large room with shelves of books, and then walked to the door way that lead out to the patio, she opened the door and walked outside, she looked out over the Ocean, the sun was beginning to set into the ocean, she felt the warm breeze of the blowing wind. It was a beautiful sight.

"Rose."

Rose turned and saw a maid, holding an envelop.

"This came for you from the post office." the Maid explained, handing her the message.

"Thank you." said Rose as she took it.

After the maid left, Rose opened the envelop and pulled out a message. She saw Rafe's name was signed.

"Its quite big, Cal." Said Ruth, walking with him in the dinning room.

"I know, but it is a perfect place for the wedding." he explained, as a waiter approached and offered him a drink on a tray. Cal took one off the tray.

"Thank you." said Cal.

The two them walked into the front room.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere?" Ruth asked, curious having not to seen her daughter for some time.

"I'm not sure." answered Cal.

Meanwhile, outside the Mansion, standing on the edge, overlooking the beach, Rose stood watching the sun set, holding the message that was sent by Rafe.

She then turned her attention to the message, reading the words Rafe had written.

**"Dear Rose, Its different then what I thought it was, Its cold, so cold that it goes deep to your bones. Its not easy to make friends, I had a beer with a couple of R, A, F Pilots, but yesterday, there were both killed, there is one place I can go to find warmth, thinking of you, I starting to question my choice, I wish I could be back there with you, Love Rafe."**

{I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and Review}


End file.
